This is Christmas
by Romy92
Summary: Porque la magia de la Navidad aparece siempre, de un modo u otro. AU. JasperxAlice. Regalito de cumpleaños para Aiixa.


**Disclaimer:****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama pertenece a Walt Disney (creo)**

* * *

**This is Christmas**

Caminé a paso ligero hacia la casa de Alice, intentando bordear la nieve que había en la calle. Cada mañana pasaba a recogerla para ir juntos al trabajo. Los dos trabajábamos en un centro comercial, ella de dependienta en una tienda y yo…tocando la guitarra en diferentes zonas del centro. Lo que yo hacía no era un trabajo en toda regla, ya que el director me permitió estar por allí interpretando música, pero sólo durante las fechas de Navidad. De todas formas, algo era algo, y el dinero que de vez en cuando me daba la gente que me escuchaba, me serviría para sobrevivir durante unos días más. Después ya encontraría cualquier otro trabajo, pero de mientras, disfrutaría de lo que de verdad me gustaba hacer.

Llevaba varios días pensando en un regalo que fuese lo bastante adecuado para Alice. Sabía que debería tener en cuenta el dinero, ya que lo que tenía ahorrado no era demasiado, pero estaba convencido de que aquel día ganaría unos cuantos dólares más. Quería que aquella Navidad fuese perfecta, y estaba dispuesto a esforzarme hasta encontrar el regalo idóneo para ella.

Una vez llegué a su casa, me abrió la puerta al cabo de unos largos segundos y me abrazó como de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, Jazz! –canturreó feliz cuando me soltó.

-Hola –ojala mi estado de ánimo fuese tan activo como el suyo. – ¿Cómo es que estás tan contenta? –le pregunté cerrando la puerta.

-¡Pues porque mañana es Navidad! –me contestó alzando la voz y dando saltitos por el pasillo. –Vas a venir esta noche, ¿verdad? –me preguntó poniéndose el abrigo y enrollándose su bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

-Sí, claro.

-Me alegro. No quiero pasar Nochebuena sola. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y le abrí la puerta, sintiendo de nuevo el frío de la calle en mis mejillas y en las manos. Comencé a caminar pero me detuve otra vez cuando me di cuenta de que Alice no me seguía. Retrocedí mis pasos y la encontré agachada en el suelo, con algo entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté inclinándome para ver lo que ocurría.

-Se me ha caído el collar –murmuró mostrándome la joya. Sabía que era uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su familia, y sólo se lo ponía en ocasiones especiales. –Por lo menos no está roto –me explicó entrando de nuevo en su casa. –No importa, lo dejaré aquí y luego me lo volveré a poner –dejó la cadena encima del mueble que había en el recibidor y volvió a salir a la calle.

Entonces, de repente, se me ocurrió el regalo perfecto para ella. Sólo necesitaba el suficiente dinero para poder comprárselo, pero no estaba seguro de tenerlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –escuché que me preguntaba, y comprendí que lo hacía porque no me había movido del sitio.

-Ah, nada –murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza –Vamos a trabajar –dije cogiéndola de la mano y adelantando el paso, sabiendo que aquella mañana ya llegaríamos tarde al trabajo.

Al entrar en el centro comercial pudimos ver la gran cantidad de gente que había a pesar de que sólo eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Como era costumbre, la mayoría de las personas había esperado hasta el último momento para hacer sus compras de Navidad. Qué típico.

-¡Nos vemos esta noche! –se despidió Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla, y a continuación echó a correr escaleras arriba, hacia la tienda en la que trabajaba.

Yo por mi parte busqué una esquina que estuviera vacía, y cuando la encontré, me dirigí hacia ella. Me senté, afiné la guitarra y después comencé a tocar un alegre villancico, esperando que la gente se sintiera generosa y me diera aunque fuese una moneda.

Un par de horas más tarde, el director del centro comercial se acercó a mí, por lo que tuve que dejar de tocar en aquel instante.

-Espero que recuerdes que hoy es tu último día aquí –quiso recordarme, dándome a entender que no le hacía mucha gracia tenerme pululando por su establecimiento.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debería dejar que me quede. No molesto a nadie, y siempre es agradable escuchar alguna melodía espontánea. Además, usted ni siquiera tiene que pagarme un sueldo –tenía la esperanza de que al ser Navidad, ese hombre rico y trajeado me permitiera permanecer permanentemente en el centro comercial, tocando para la gente.

-Lo siento, chaval, pero ya llegamos a un acuerdo hace un par de semanas. Te dije que te permitiría estar aquí durante los días de Navidad, y ese plazo termina hoy, así que ya sabes lo que te toca –me explicó sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. –Y que sepas que si vuelvo a verte por aquí a partir de mañana, llamaré a la policía –me amenazó sombríamente, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el bullicio de gente.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras y dejé la guitarra en el suelo con un golpe seco. Después volví a cogerla y la coloqué en mi regazo. Debía encontrarle una funda o algo parecido para que no se dañara. Aquella guitarra llevaba conmigo por lo menos seis o siete años y temía que al mínimo golpe se despedazara, pero no tenía dinero para comprarle un estuche, así que siempre la llevaba desprotegida.

Resoplé cansado y enfadado por mi mala suerte, pero dejé de pensar en el estúpido del director y comencé a tocar de nuevo, sintiéndome optimista. Con el dinero que ganara aquel día podría comprarle un bonito regalo a Alice, y por lo menos, si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería.

A eso de las seis dejé de tocar y me puse a contar el dinero que tenía, esperando que fuese suficiente para lo que había pensado regalarle. Aquellos días sólo había conseguido ganar trece dólares, y lo que yo tenía ahorrado eran veinte. Crucé los dedos y me fui a la primera joyería que vi. Paseé la mirada por el escaparate hasta que encontré el joyero perfecto. Era pequeño y de plata, aunque no ponía el precio. Me acerqué al dependiente, que me observó con el ceño fruncido en cuanto me vio, por lo que supuse que tenía ganas de cerrar ya.

-Disculpe, ¿puede decirme cuánto vale aquel joyero que tiene en el escaparate? –le pregunté, señalándole con el dedo la cajita a la que me refería.

-Ahora mismo se lo digo.

Volvió a mi lado trayendo el joyero con él, y me mostró el precio que ponía en la etiqueta.

-¿Cincuenta dólares? –pregunté alarmado, y sentí que todas mis esperanzas se esfumaban en cuanto el dependiente asintió.

-Así es, señor.

-¿No tiene ninguno más…económico?

-Me temo que no. Este es el último que nos queda.

Cerré las manos con fuerza y respiré hondo. No tenía ni dinero ni tiempo para hacer nada, pero no estaba dispuesto a aparecer por casa de Alice sin ningún regalo para ella. Había decidido que aquella Navidad sería la mejor que había tenido en su vida, y todavía no había renunciado a aquella idea.

Me di la vuelta, y me percaté de que todas las tiendas habían cerrado o estaban a punto de hacerlo. Observé que la única que todavía estaba abierta era la de música, en la que vendían instrumentos y partituras. Después observé mi guitarra, respiré hondo y finalmente tomé una decisión.

Volví a girarme y me encontré de nuevo con el dependiente de la joyería.

-¿Le importaría esperar diez minutos más para cerrar su tienda?

Frunció el ceño nuevamente, pero a continuación se cruzó de brazos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Le sonreí y eché a correr hacia la tienda de música, con la guitarra en la mano.

Llegué a casa de Alice a las ocho, tal y como ella me había pedido. Cuando entré dentro, me di cuenta de que la chimenea estaba encendida, y lo agradecí. El frío de la calle era horrible.

-Qué guapa estás –la elogié observándola detenidamente cuando cerré la puerta.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó sonriente, estirándose la falda del vestido gris que llevaba. –Es de hace unos cuantos años, pero aún me sirve.

-A ti todo te queda bien –le aseguré dándole un beso en los labios.

Sonrió de nuevo y después me cogió de la mano, llevándome hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres cenar ya? –me preguntó, y yo asentí, todavía esperando que le gustara mi regalo.

Cuando terminamos, jugamos a unos cuantos juegos de mesa hasta que el reloj del salón marcó las doce de la noche.

-¡Es la hora de los regalos! –anunció levantándose de la mesa y echando a correr hacia el sofá. Se sentó y entrelazó las manos, expectante.

Me reí ante su ataque de emoción infantil y cogí el paquete que contenía mi regalo. Me senté a su lado y esperé hasta que ella sacó de detrás del sofá una caja enorme, larga pero plana.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo –me dijo entregándomela, y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, sintiéndome nervioso.

Empecé a abrir mi regalo al mismo tiempo que ella, y cuando vi lo que su caja contenía, se me cayó el alma al suelo. Ambos nos miramos con seriedad, y a continuación comencé a sentirme mal, pero quise que no se notara y me acerqué un poco más a Alice.

-¿Te gusta? Te lo he comprado para que guardes el collar de tu familia y así no lo tengas en cualquier lugar de la casa. De ese modo no lo perderás –le expliqué abriendo el joyero para que viera que dentro había grabado la letra A. Me había parecido que sería más personal con aquel pequeño detalle.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y después cogió el estuche para la guitarra que me había regalado y lo abrió, mostrándome que dentro había grabado también una J. Tuve ganas de gritar.

-¿Y a ti te gusta mi regalo? Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que tenías que comprar una funda para tu guitarra porque sino se terminaría estropeando.

Asentí del mismo modo que lo había hecho ella antes y suspiré. Supuse que debía decirle la verdad, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías y las entrelacé.

-Verás…hay algo que debes saber –murmuré observando el fuego de la chimenea. –He vendido la guitarra porque no me llegaba el dinero para comprarte ningún regalo –confesé avergonzado, esperando unos gritos de disgusto que nunca llegaron.

-¿De veras? –me preguntó ella con el semblante triste, y yo asentí lentamente. –Pues yo he vendido mi collar porque tampoco me llegaba el dinero para comprarte nada. Estas Navidades no me han dado la paga extra…y no he tenido elección –me explicó observándome con tristeza, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

-No pasa nada, Alice –le aseguré sorprendido, y sentí que me correspondía al abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Por lo menos nos tenemos a nosotros, ¿no? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Eso no lo dudes –le di un beso agradeciéndole el detalle que había tenido conmigo, pero se separó de mí lo justo como para poder observarme a los ojos.

-Por cierto, feliz Navidad –me recordó, y yo sonreí, feliz de poder tener a alguien como ella a mi lado.

-Feliz Navidad –le contesté antes de volver a besarla, sintiendo que la magia de la Navidad siempre aparecía, de algún modo u otro.

* * *

**¡Holita!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. **

**¡Va dedicado a mi amiguita Aiixa que hoy cumple añitos! ¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Espero que lo pases genial con tu familia y con todos tus seres queridos, y que cumplas muchisísísísímos más! =D ****He hecho lo que he podido, así que espero que te guste el one-shot^^ **

**Recordé que cuando era pequeña, en estas fechas, siempre veía una película en la que Mickeys Mouse tenía que vender su armónica para poder comprarle un regalo a Minnie (sí, es algo infantil, pero os aseguro que es preciosa) y como no sabía que escribir, pues relacioné los personajes de Disney con mis adorados Jasper y Alice, y esto es lo que ha salido :)**

**Bueno, pues lo dicho, que espero que te guste mi regalito y que lo pases genial. **

**Mañana subiré el capítulo siguiente de Moonlight shadow, así que no os despistéis;P**

**XOXO**


End file.
